Ornlu the Great
by Mikmo
Summary: Ornlu was an average wolf pup. Well, except for the fact that he was an albino. He loved going on adventures with his older brother too. But hwat new and interesting adventures await him at a zoo in Canada?
1. Darkness

Mikmo: Greetings people!  
Haruko: Yeah, hi!  
Mikmo: This is gonna be my epic WolfQuest story, It'll have fights, elk, mo-  
Haruko: GET ON WITH IT! I want to reeeeaaaaad!  
Mikmo: FINE!!! Read and review people.

* * *

Ornlu woke up.

He couldn't remember much of the night before, for it was almost all a blur. The wolf pup sat up and looked around. He was in pitch black, and moving.

The pup willed himself to remember what had happened…his snow white fur was covered in some black gunk.

As he looked around, hoping to see his father, Xavier. Or maybe his mother, Zhena. If only his brother Hoshi was here! He would know what to do. But unfortunately, he left the pack and became a disperal wolf .

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him…

The night before, he and his mother had followed his father into an area where many flat-face dens were. They had heard there was a lot of meat to be found here. A flat-face had walked out from one den, and Xavier rushed ahead and hid behing a round container that smelled of rotted meat, attempting to set up an ambush. Zhena walked beside the flat-face, skulking in the shadows. Ornlu stayed hidden, watching the brilliant tactics of his parents. His father howled, a sort of battle cry for their pack, and rushed at the flat-face, tackling it to the ground. It screamed and yelled repeatedly, Xavier snapping at his neck. Suddenly, a plump firebeast rushed to the scene and bellowed loudly as it stopped. Two flat-faces with white and green pelts jumped out, holding strange sticks. One pointed a stick at Xavier, just as Zhena rushed out to join her mate in attacking the flat-face. However, the other flat-face pointed its stick at her. Both sticks made a loud _POP!_. Xavier and Zhena felt a slight stinging in their legs, and fell over, blacking out. Ornlu ran out from the shadows, hoping to confront the flat-faces. However, one flat-face simply scooped him up in his arms, and injected some strange liquid into him. The last thing his remembered was it beginning to rain, and falling out of the flat-face's arms, into some sticky black liquid. Then, he blacked out as the flat-face picked him up again,

The flat-faces were strange creatures…they walked on to legs all the time, like birds. But they didn't have wings, they had legs with strange paws that had toes that allowed them to picked things up with them. Their pelts varied greatly in color and pattern. From black, to a very bright, sunshiney yellow. With simple stripes or with complex swirls and patterns. On top of that, they had completely flat faces, saving their odd looking nose.

And the firebeasts…the firebeasts were terrifying. They zoomed by on large paths, ferrying the humans along with them, and leaving a horrible, smokey smell wherever they went. They also varied greatly in color, but not nearly as much as the flat faces.

Ornlu knew one thing for sure though….the flat-faces had captured him and his pack…his family. Suddenly, he stopped moving, and footsteps could be heard. Slowly, light seeped in through tiny cracks in this black place. He saw that he was in a metal container, with many bars. He saw his mother and father in similar, but larger containers. Flat-face sillohuetes appeared in the light, and they ordered a firebeast over to the black world. Slowly, his mother was taken out of the area, right as she awoke. Ornlu yelped, fearing for her mother. Then he watched his father be taken away. He awoke much faster, and began growling and gnashing at the bars of his containers, trying to attack the flat-faces or firebeast. Then, a flat-face with a dreary yellow pelt leaned into the black world and grabbed Ornlu's container. As he was pulled out, he nipped and bit at the flat-face's paws with no avail. And slowly, his eyes adjusting, he saw a familiar place…but at the same time, it was oh-so different.

* * *

Mikmo: Sooo, what do ya' think?  
Haruko: I don't get…sooo…firebeasts? Flat-face's?  
Mikmo: Think about it…  
Impy: I KNOW, I KNOW!!!  
Mikmo: NO! Bad bottle imp. Let the readers work their brains a teeny bit to figure it out.  
Impy: Read and review!


	2. Zoo Moon

What Ornlu saw was a forest. A large snowy forest. However, this forest was surrounded by large walls. This worried Ornlu. Were the flat-face's imprisoning them for attacking one of them? If they were, his pack was in serious trouble. There was no way his father or mother could scale these walls!

After marveling at the walls for a minute, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He looked over in that direction to see a wolf pack sitting nearby. There was a mother, a father, and a wolf pup, much like his own pack. The pup however was light brown, unlike Ornlu, who was an albino.

The containers opened, and Xavier leaped out, skidding to a stop and turning to face the flat-faces. Zhena cautiously walked out, looking for any more danger. Ornlu cautiously walked from his own container, following his mother. Suddenly, Xavier leaped at a flat-face who had been releasing them. The flat-face fell to the ground under his weight, but more flat-faces shot off small noisemakers, making Xavier turn back and return with his pack. The flat-faces exited the strange enclouser, leaving the two packs together.

Ornlu was scared kow. What would happen to them? Would they starve? He didn't see any elk or cyotye to hunt. Not only that, but the large walls prevented any view of the outside world, which frightened Ornlu even more. He felt a tickling on his side. He yelped and lashed out at whatever was by his side. The other wolf pup jumped out of the way and said, "Whats your problem! I was only checking you out."  
Ornlu stared blankly at her. He sat down and scratched his ear with his hind leg. "Checking me out?" he replied, somewhat confused.  
She walked up to him and sat down in front of him. "You know." she said.  
"No, I don't." Ornlu replied.  
"You don't...know?" the pup said half to herself. "What? You've never me a wolf from another pack before?" she said sarcastically.  
"Well...no." he said.  
"Well, let me be the first one. I'm Aekisa, proud alpha pup of the Wolf Vista pack."  
"Wolf Vista pack, huh?" Ornlu said. "I'm Ornlu. Alpha pup of the Mount Logan pack. Actually, i'm the only pup."  
Aekisa giggled a little and said, "Well, coincidentally, i'm the only pup of my pack too."  
They both thought the other was going to be a good friend.

Xavier walked up the the male of the pack and held his tail high, baring his teeth, the universal wolf sign for 'Listen up bub, I'm boss now.'. Uh-oh, that means that a fight was brewing....

Both the wolves were ready to fight, when the unknown one simply put his tale down and said, "I am Jared, alpha male of the Wolf Vista pack."  
Everyone introduced themselves to one-another. The mate of Jared's name was Zandu. They all had a feeling things would only go uphill from here.

* * *

**_THAT NIGHT..._**

* * *

Aekisa and Ornlu sat under a light produced by a flat-face creation, talking about recent happenings.  
"So, you're telling me that this place is called a 'zoo', and it's where they take wild wolves who they don't know where their from?" Ornlu said unsurely.  
"Uh-huh!" Aekisa said. "Not just wolves though. Bears and beaver, and even big mountain lions!"  
Ornlu looked around and said, "But we are unable to hunt anything?" he asked.  
"Nope. The flat-faces come and bring us meat every day. Not only that, but if any of us get sick or hurt, they heal us and make us all better! It's awesome." Aekisa replied. She had no problem with that, but Ornlu did.  
"But a wolf is meant to run wild, and hunt down elk! We are meant to be free and get our own food! Lick our wounds and move on!" he exclaimed.  
Aekisa thought a second and said, "We also have a bunch of toys. I mean, come on. I know your wild and everything, but live and learn, right? You'll learn to love this place."  
Ornlu simply turned away and looked up at the full moon. The adult wolves were up talking as well. Ornlu inhaled very deeply, and did something he knew he could do and Aekisa couldn't. He howled. From his heart.  
_AAAAAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
_All three of the Mount Logan pack harmonized perfectly. It sent chills down Aekisa's spine. Xavier walked out into the open and looked up at the moon. "Oh great moon, we ask a favor of thee!" he called out into the sky. "We are not meant to be here! My son shall never learn how to live in the wild if we remain here oh great moon. Please, let us find our way back to our territory in the wild! Oh great moon, we give thanks for the prey you give us, the snow you cause to fall, and the pups you allow to be birthed, but we cannot appreciate your deeds untill we escape to the wild, to live free once again!" All the while, Xavier's voice was rising, untill it was so loud, the beavers a few enclousures over could hear them. "Here our plead oh mighty moon! HERE THE CALL OF YOUR CHILDREN!"  
All 3 Mount Logan wolves to a very deep breath, and once again howled, as if it seal the deal.  
_AAAAAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
_Then, a the moon began shining brighter and brighter, untill is was almost as bright as day. A beutiful humming filled the ears of everything for miles upon miles. Then, the humming slowly faded away, as did the glow of the moon. It returned to normal.  
"W-wha-what was th-that?" Aekisa asked nervously. "Y-yes...what was it?" Zandu also asked.  
"That..." Xavier said,  
"Was the call of the moon. She heard our plea." Ornlu finished.


End file.
